Canibalismo
by Hyzhakyellah
Summary: Apenas para se apreciar... Não é para comer."


Canibalismo

_**Canibalismo**___

Aquele lugar fedia... Sim, tinha cheiro de tanta coisa podre misturada, embora no fim seja tudo...Podre.

Andava em passos pequenos, olhando o chão tão estranho, como se tivesse barro ali, mas não me surpreenderia se fosse isso, já que aquela parte do manicômio ficava no subsolo, para os casos mais agressivos à vista alheia.

Prazer, meu nome é Katsu Tsunade. (Pro Kuja. uu")_ Sou psicóloga à 13 anos, quando larguei a divisão medica, pois desenvolvi um grave pânico de sangue... Não tinha como trabalhar devido a minha "doença"._

De fato, a profissão não é um mar de rosas, mas isso é o de menos, eu até gostei de tratar de pessoas tão decadentes a ponto de fazerem das maiores loucuras porque simplesmente afirmavam ter visto um passarinho azul. Ao meu ver, isso era falta de algo, poderia faltar pouco e eles não viam que isso falta, pois era algo pequeno demais para fazer-se notável diante dos olhos de pessoas ocupadas. Não pense que apenas drogados e afins tinham esse tipo de comportamento. Já vi casos de mães que mataram as filhas pois estas não diziam aonde iam, como se ela fosse invisível. Um motivo besta, eu sei, mas às vezes, como disse antes, é algo pequeno demais para a pessoa que faz perceber que esta atingindo outra. –Tsunade's pov.__

-

- A senhora não deveria... – Falou o guarda, vendo Tsunade parada em frente à porta, completamente fechada e um tanto enferrujada. Mostrando-se relapsa com o que o rapaz disse, ela apenas passou os dedos finos pelo número da porta. "_1408". _Ela estava a trabalho, iria conhecer o homem que ali residia, o que cometeu canibalismo com os próprios familiares. O monstro dos olhos dos diretores do manicômio.

-Acho que você apenas deveria abrir essa porta, não? – Ela sorriu zombeteira, olhando o homem de lado, percebendo os olhos completamente arregalados, as gotas que desciam por sua face, mostrando um terror que ela não sabia o motivo para tanto. – Vamos... Abra essa porta! – Ela voltou a insistir, mas parecia que o homem tinha paralisado, não respirava direito, não falava, não movia um músculo para poder acatar a ordem da Doutora, que já não agüentando mais ver aquela cena, meteu sua mão no chaveiro que estava entre os dedos, que tinham suas dobras esbranquiçadas devido à força com qual ele apertava o metal eles elas. A loira dos olhos mel, fora testando as chaves, até ver qual delas entrava naquela tranca e desfazia seu fecho. Quando chegou na terceira chave, de um molhe consideravelmente grande, ela conseguiu abrir, sentindo o odor de fezes vindo dali. Não poderia esperar nada diferente diante de uma solitária para um assassino canibal. Quem se atreveria a entrar e limpar? Nunca se sabe.

-Bom... Eu vou entrar, você vai esperar aqui como um bom guarda e me socorrer caso eu precise, não? –Disse calmamente, empurrando mais a porta do local, adentrando o mesmo lentamente. O barulho de seus sapatos de saltos, caríssimos, fazia-se presente no chão, escutando eles sobre a água, ou sabe lá o que. Ela andou até metade do quarto, parando aonde a luz do sol batia, uma pequena fresta deixava os raios solares passarem.

O cheiro ia piorando à medida que ela respirava naquele lugar. Não conseguia identificar o paciente em lugar algum. Mas o silencio se quebrou, como se ela estivesse em um lugar... Comum.

-Bom... Dia? – A voz era masculina, e não era uma voz grave o suficiente para ser de uma pessoa idosa. Ela virou-se, olhando o rapaz num canto, com um pequeno livro em mãos, de cabeça baixa. Ele estava perto da parede, com a ajuda da iluminação da porta, aberta ainda pois o guarda nem se deu ao trabalho de fecha-la, e não podia deixar a médica ali dentro, não com aquela maluco... Maluco, era isso que Uchiha Itachi sempre escutou sua vida inteira das pessoas que sabiam do seu gosto... De comida e crimes: Canibalismo.

-Bom dia. – A mulher ajeitou sua blusa, puxando-a levemente para cima, ajustando-a melhor ao seu corpo. Virou-se para a porta, fitando a figura de um rapaz novo, que logo ergueu a face, mirando seus belos olhos negros nos mel dela, que sentiu a coluna se arrepiar diante daquele olhar tão gélido e profundo, como se ela fosse apenas mais um banquete para o homem ali. Andou uns três passos, ficando frente-a-frente com o criminoso, se agachando e procurando ver a capa do livro, que ele, ao perceber seu interesse, não fez cerimônia ao responder:

-Bíblia. – Ela se assustou diante da revelação, vendo até mesmo, ele sorrir com sua reação. – Pensou que eu fosse o quê? Um leão faminto?Um animal? – Ela mesma se traiu ao pensar isso e deixar sua face transparecer. De fato, a naturalidade com à qual ele falava, como se não tivesse feito nada, mas ao mesmo tempo, dando à entender que tinha culpa e fez seus crimes serem reais, era algo que ela jamais vira. Sempre se deu com pessoas completamente loucas, com distúrbios um pior que outro, como se não tivesse noção de realidade mais, o que no caso, não se passava com o moreno ali.

- Não! Perdoe-me, Uchiha-sama! – Ela foi rápida ao se desculpar, levantando e colocando as mãos na frente do corpo, fitando a figura rir, um modo tão...Impessoal, um sorriso distante. Ele não ligava? Era tão... Diferente.

-Se acalme... – Sussurrou, vendo a mão da moça perto de si, tocando-a com as pontas dos dedos. Era macia, era deliciosa de tocar. Fazia tempo que não encostava em nada como aquelas mãos... Mãos de fada, e médica. Mãos frias... Muito frias. Pegou a mão, trêmula agora, passando-a por seu rosto, na direção das bochechas, passando esta ali, sentido ela tremer a medida que ele deslizava por sua face.

Tsunade sentia os pelos da barba roçando-se nas costas de sua mão, como se ela fosse apenas um pedaço de pano, que ele usava para limpar algo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia estar carente, mas um assassino que mata sua família pensa em ficar carente? Ou ele matou pois já estava carente? Perguntas que sumiram quando Itachi passou sua língua sobre a mão, avançando para o braço, e logo se levantou, pegando-a pelos dois braços, puxando para si. O cheiro de amêndoa que ela exalava era abundantemente gostoso. Ela sorriu, andando com ela para ver o rosto agora na pequena fresta que o sol dava naquele quarto tão escuro e abandonado. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entre aberta, os lábios levemente trêmulos, assim como as mãos, que agora iam de encontrão ao seu peitoral, tentando afasta-lo, mas que força elas tinham diante do estado de choque da loira?

-P-pare...-A mulher sussurrou de modo suplicante, vendo ela soltar um de seus braços, deslizando os dedos por sua face, descendo calmamente por esta, indo até o pescoço, aonde roçou as unhas, grandes pelo tempo que já não as aparava. O corpo estremeceu, traindo a psicóloga. O sorriso se aumentou, e os dedos atrevidos foram mais além, passando entre o vale dos seios daquela linda mulher... Apavorada.

- Deveria...?Não acho que eu deveria parar, Katsu Tsunade... –Ele sabia seu nome, lógico não? Seu crachá no peito dizia isso. Ela tentou formular alguma frase ao ver ele começar a abrir os botões de sua blusa negra, justa, mas ela não achou nenhuma, apenas olhou para baixo, fitando a mão começar a acariciar-lhe a barriga, fazendo os seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem novamente. O toque era bom, macio, mas não vencia o medo que ela sentia ao ter mãos geladas como as dele tocando-lhe de modo intimo.

Ao erguer o rosto, a moça podia ver ele passar a língua ávida pelos lábios, de novo, como ela fosse um alimento saboroso demais. Algo à fez despertar do seu transe. Talvez o medo começava a fazer ela tomar coragem para sair dali. Algo contraditório, mas aconteceu. Passou sua mão esquerda pelo braço dele,chegando até a nuca, num rápido movimento,puxando o rapaz até si, aonde procurou os lábios, tomando-os com delicadeza, apenas um beijo tímido, mas que o outro não se deixou levar por isso, começando um insaciável beijo,puxando a mulher para si como podia, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Mas logo, as bocas foram separadas quando Tsunade o empurrou de leve, apenas para separar. A boca tinha um gosto amargo que ela não sabia identificar, talvez pelo tempo que ele passou ali dentro, sem uma higiene correta fosse a razão, fosse não... Era a razão, pela lógica.

-Qual meu gosto, Uchiha? –Ele agora que se assustava com a pergunta da mulher. Qual era o gosto dela? Pergunta interessante, a resposta novamente não tardou a chegar, e ele não poupou o tom malicioso que lhe fora apropriado na hora.

-Eu deveria te comer para saber, Katsu... –Um sussurro e um suspiro longo e pesado fora as cenas que se seguiram até o guarda passar em frente à porta, mostrando apenas seu vulto, já que não parou ali. Ambos se soltaram, ela fechou sua blusa, ele sentou-se novamente no seu cantinho e pegou o livro sagrado, continuando a leitura.

-Por hoje é só. –Falou com um tom autoritário, que há minutos atrás, ela usou com o guarda paralisado de medo na porta. Jogou uma mecha do cabelo para trás, sentindo essa roçar sobre sua cintura, aonde antes, tinha as mãos do homem.

-Sim... Por hoje. –Sem desgrudar os olhos do livro, ele respondeu de forma lenta e maliciosa, como em todas as vezes que respondeu ou perguntou algo para a médica.

Tsunade se aproximou do moreno, olhando-o atentamente e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. A face fora posta de encontro com a dele, fazendo o rapaz apenas erguer os olhos, procurando os dela, que não tardou a encontrar. As últimas palavras dela fora evasiva para ele, mas para ela fez sentindo.

- Era apenas uma carência... Era isso. –Ela não se referia à ele, ela falava de si mesma. Aquela sensação de vazio, e apenas o trabalho que ela tinha, tentava ajudar nessa sensação desgostosa, mas não, ele não conseguia. Quem diria que um maníaco iria suprir sua carência? Ninguém... Apenas ela mesma.

Ficou ereta novamente, passando pela porta sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz, que ficou mudo, olhando para o chão, esquecendo-se de seu livro. Só despertou quando o barulho da porta fechando, aquela tranca maldita se fez ali, fazendo-o voltar à sua realidade, que não via como dura, apenas necessária para pagar seus crimes.

-

_Era carência...? De quem? Eu apenas tinha fome, Katsu... Nada mais que isso. Voltei ao meu "mundo", vendo os dias se trocarem, e eu sem poder fazer parte de sua mudança, fora dessas paredes é claro. Mas essa talvez seja minha punição por apreciar a carne de meus queridos parentes, que foram devidamente cortados e servidos por mim mesmo num prato de porcelana chinesa, que logo se manchou de sangue... Sangue de meu pai, minha mãe... Meu irmão de apenas 5 anos, que fora a carne mais macia que eu comi na vida, do corpo dele, eu pude aproveitar bastante, já dos corpos de meus pais, apenas os miolos estavam adeptos para meu consumo...E sim, eu os comi crus. Mas pela primeira vez... Provei algo com um gosto delicioso... Mas não tenho vontade de consumir, não do modo que consumi os outros, quero apreciar... De maneira inteiramente diferente, Tsunade é deliciosa apenas para se provar, não comer. _– Itachi's pov.

-

**N/A:** Essa fic fora feita para um amigo muito especial, o Fernando, vulgarmente conhecido como "Zidane" ou "Zidame", "Tigrão"... E por ai vai. Mas enfim, eu não sei se uma continuação iria cair bem, acho que essa fic tem que parar ai, pois minha imaginação sofreu um baque absurdo e logo tive que sair correndo pra escrever a fic do rapaz. Um presente feito com todo carinho, não se sabe vou continuar repito. Mas quem sabe... Obrigada por lerem... E Reviews, por favor. Acho que ao menos ser xingada eu mereço, né? :


End file.
